Skye's Life
by carebear02
Summary: Follow Skye after Shield fell meeting the avengers then getting her powers and much much more x Same fic as Skye's Story
1. Chapter 1

Skye's POV

I had no idea what to do, I felt so betrayed, scared and angry all at once so I did what I was best at I closed myself off and barely left my new bunk. I knew that Coulson, Jemma and May could tell something was up. Even Fitz noticed. I still cant believe that Fitz is going to be ok but I'm happy not that I will let it show. It has been around 8 months and may became my new SO, so it isn't that hard she taught me how after all.

No ones POV

May strode into his office without knocking again which he wasn't at all surprised about but he was surprised to see her face full of concern as she spoke "I know you have been putting it off for as long as possible so have I but Skye has been so much since she joined shield more than even I had when I first became an agent and she is only a consultant! Call the avengers they can help you know they can help." Coulson replied after sighing deeply "I know I know but I'm worried they wont take her they might see her as a weakness and they think I am ..." "Don't lie to me you know that Skye is doing amazing in training she is putting so much effort in she can sometimes even take down me, so don't make this about you call them." May cut him off growling angrily before turning out and storming out the room leaving no room for argument.

Natasha's POV

"Fine send me the coordinates," I replied through the phone in a deadly calm phone before hanging up. She looked at Steve who was analysing everyone's angry and betrayed expressions among the quiet group, well it was until tony said "I cant believe that Agent Coulson would do this I hate him so much right now but we should go to their 'secret base' because what I heard that girl needs our help." Clint spoke, being quiet until now, "I agree with stark which I know is a complete shock, tony stop glaring, but I feel like we can help and she sounds familiar to me so we should go." Everyone voiced there opinions either with a nod or a simple "Yes" then the room went into an uneasy silence.

1 DAY LATER

Still Natasha's POV

I got out of the quinjet with my team following close behind except Clint who was standing beside me. I felt the nervous energy pouring out of him I cant tell he is anxious about meeting this Skye girl since he already feels a connection to her, I don't think he is even worried about seeing his father figure again who he thought was dead. Suddenly a girl walked past I hadn't even noticed at first which surprised me that barely ever happens, she glanced up from her phone noticed us then looked back like she didn't even care the world's mightiest superheroes are there, well until she heard Clint shout "Hey Marion I thought the name Skye rang a bell you know it is really hard to forget you!" I watched as a massive smile found a way on to her face as she noticed him and replied softly "Well I am pretty amazing!"

Skye's POV

I saw the Avengers well one of them, the Black Widow, I didn't really care much anyway until I heard a familiar voice say "Hey Marion I thought the name Skye rang a bell you know it is really hard to forget you!" I couldn't help the massive smile and shouted back "Well I am pretty amazing!" When I continued smiling and saw his smile grow I thought that things could be okay once again as I felt my old self come back and as snarky as I was I said to stark "Hey! Aren't you that computer guy you know the one who has nothing better to do then fly around in a suit!" I watched him scowl and I laughed along with the rest of the Avengers.

* * *

Hey this is my first fic! Tell me how I am doing I would appreciate the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support and followers I really appreciate all the followers. Here is the next chapter! xx**

* * *

Coulson's POV

I heard the sound of laughter but that wasn't what caught my attention it was who was laughing. Skye. The sound was heaven to my ears and I found myself smiling widely just as May was next to me. I caught her eye and we both grinned wider and while standing up in sync and following the sound too we reached our destination. We entered the room and much to our surprise everyone was full on laughing even Romanoff and Barton which is extremely hard, well everyone except Stark who was full on scowling. Me and May exchanged another glance and started laughing out laugh together which shocked everyone into silence which had May questioning "What?" The Avengers exchanged glances and remained silent not sure what to do but after the moment Stark laughed before replying "Well isn't it obvious the Calvary laughing that's a first!" Coulson stiffened and felt May do the same while putting her mask in place. He watched as Tony's face paled when he heard Natasha and Clint growl dangerously which wasn't surprising as May is family to them but which surprised him was before anyone could say anything Tony was suddenly pinned against the wall with a painful expression on his face by Skye. She had a dangerous look on her face on growled at Tony "Don't you dare call her that or I will hurt you so bad you will never be able to move again Got it?" His head nodded furiously so she let him go and stormed out the room with May following.

May's POV

I was shocked at Skye's reaction I didn't know she cared about me as much as I care about her, so I followed. "Skye!" I shouted down the hall but she didn't reply so I shouted again but this time I let her hear my emotion that always got her attention "Skye!" She suddenly stopped she obviously heard how worried I was. I managed to catch up with her and she dragged me to her bunk. It was messy just like I thought it would be, but that didn't bother me, the only thing I cared about was Skye and the tear tracks that ran down her face and scared expression she held. "What's wrong Skye? Are you okay?" "I hate Stark May he used to be my role model now I hate him so much!" she replied in barely a whisper. "oh Skye" I sighed "Don't hate him just because he mentioned 'the Calvary' he is just so stupid and doesn't get boundaries," "But" Skye interrupted "No buts Skye it doesn't matter I don't care what he said I care about me but I care about you. Anyway, I think Natasha and Clint like you I used to train them and we are all pretty close just like me and you." "Ah yeah about that let me tell you a story about Clint..." Skye began.

No one's POV

Everyone was stood glaring at Stark who had the decency to look ashamed. Startling everyone Thor spoke for the first time since they got off the plane "Stark I think that was very stupid of you, you should apologise to Lady Skye and Lady May." Tony nodded and looked at the ground trying to block out everyone's glares. Suddenly May and Skye came back into the room laughing loudly while with their arms around each which brought a smile to Natasha, Clint and Coulson's faces. May rarely showed any emotion after Bahrain so when they saw May like this with Skye made them respect Skye much more. "So Robin you know you said you have always said you have had perfect skill, let me tell you a story I heard," She said while smirking.

* * *

It was a week later, and the avengers were leaving and it was decided that Skye was going with them. She needed a change of scene and she had already proved to them she could her own fight really well. Skye and Clint had caught up he told her everything that happened to him and Skye told him everything that happened to her since they last saw minus a few details like her getting shot; she wasn't sure how he would react but she new it wouldn't be good.

Skye had packed her bags and was saying goodbye to her team which was hard for her and them to do which the avengers could see. She went to Fitzsimmons first and Jemma pulled her into a long hug which left them with silent tears running down their cheeks. Jemma whispered "Call me if you need anything I am always available for you ok?" This made Skye nod and cry harder. She moved onto Fitz who surprisingly pulled her into a hug which she melted into while he stammered out "I...I a...aaam to mmiss you!" She smiled while replying "I will miss you too!" Once the hug ended she went to Coulson who slowly pulled her into a hug not needing words. Trip was a quick goodbye with a hug and some snarky comments but May was nothing like that. Their hug lasted the longest and was the most emotional with a whispered conversation that no one could hear. Soon before she knew it the quinjet was off in the air with a 2 hour ride ahead. "So" Skye said "I bet by the time we have landed I can hack into Stark industries!" "Your on!" He replied with a smirk.

* * *

I will try and update as often as possible please leave reviews and any suggestion you have x

Thanks xx


	3. Update not chapter

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have suddenly become so busy with school and homework I haven't had time to update. I am going to try and update either tonight or tomorrow or Tuesday the latest this is for both story's

 **Skyes life / Skyes story**

i will write the story in that May and Skye were talking about just like asked either this chapter or next

 **What could go wrong**

i will try to use the advice given but it is hard as on my laptop the paragraphs don't look big butI will try

and please read my new story **Missing you or not?**

\- Claire xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to upload life has become busy for some reason in school but anyway no more excuses here is a new chapter**

Skye's POV

It had been a 2 1/2 months since I had arrived at the tower at my fighting skills have became much more better since I have been training with Nat, Clint and Steve. I miss my team so much since they have been so busy I have barely talked to them. I haven't had any missions so my time here has been quite but I cant say boring. I have had a fun time.

Tony was still busy sulking away down in his lab trying to make his firewalls better than they were and better than me. He still can't believe that I hacked his servers in an hour with an another hour to spare. His face was hilarious. Clint is walking around pouting near me since everyone, including me are teasing him about him never missing a shot. I love remembering that story it is one of the few happy memories I actually have ...

 _They were at St Agnes Orphanage playing around in the summer time, well everyone was except me. I feel like I never have fun anymore everyone teasing me on my horrible name Mary Sue Poots. MY NAME IS SKYE WHY CAN'T THEY UNDERSTAND THAT! In the corner of my eye I saw him Clint. Wait Clint. I couldn't believe it, he never comes around anymore since he left on his 18th birthday._

 _I jumped up and ran over to Clint, and as always he caught me and pulled me into a hug! "Skye! I have missed you so much." "I have missed you to so much Clint." Skye replied to Clint._

 _Once he had put her down he bent down to my level as said "Do you wanna see something cool, I bet you I can never miss every time I fire my bow." I nodded so hard as I was so excited I loved him and his tricks he was always so good with whatever he claimed he could do._

 _He set up loads of targets and started firing just as the nuns came out and for once in his life he didn't do what he claimed and hit them all but instead he missed and lots of the arrows nearly hit the nuns "Clinton what do you think you are doing and why are you here you know you don't live here anymore"_

 _"Well" Clint started "I came here to visit Skye and I was showing off my skills did you like,"_

 _"CLINTON!"_

I finished remembering the story and laid back on my bed for about ten minutes.

Three days later

i was sitting in the lounge with Nat when tiny walked in and said "Hey Nats offspring how are you doing," I had gotten used to him calling me this as I was so much like Nat so I carried on with the teasing "Wassup old man!" He stuck his younger out at me like the five year old he was. He hated when I called him old among the amount of ridiculous nicknames I had for him.

"Anyway we have a guest a sneaky little ninja friend off ours you could say," Tony said . I then noticed a little women walking out of the lavatory with Clint, Steve and Bruce but Tony hadn't seemed to have noticed. Until she spoke which made him jump "Mr stark I do not appreciate that," Suddenly she turned to me and I didn't know what to expect "Hello my dear my name is Henrietta LAng it is lovely to meet you what is your name." She seemed generally nice and therefore I replied

"Skye!" "Well my dear that is a beautiful name let me get to know you better," and with that we walked off to get some privacy.

It had been 2 months since I met 'Hetty' as I was told to call her and we have kept in contact. We meet up at least twice a week and email everyday. She feels like a mother figure like May but May was still the best!

2 weeks later

I was lying on the couch in the lounge thinks no about things. It has been two months since me and Steve started dating ( **this may seem off in the time line but it was a secret until two weeks ago in the storyline so I didn't mention it)** but we only came out to everyone 2 weeks ago even though I had alredy told may and Hetty about it. It may seem quite early on in the relationship but I can already say to myself that I love Steve so much.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jarvis said to me "You have a mission Skye"

23 hours later ...

II Cant believe this my first mission back and I have been kidnapped by ward again, met the new agents Bobbi and Hunteand met Cal my dad Now here I am trying to stop him hurting Coulson my real dad not Cal.

"Cal stop please stop!" It wasn't getting through to him though so I had to do something which made feel sick and I called him my dad, at least it was worth him leaving Coulson alone. I couldn't believe what had happened because of me so I ran into the tunnels trying 'to fix it' just like I told Coulson I would.

I m in the temple now and I feel the stone cocooning me. Suddenly my whole body feels like it is changing but I can't focus on that as the rock crumbles all I can think about is Trip dead in front of me crumbling to bits.

 **I feel like I am writing time ahead quickly but I felt like after this moment the plans I have for this story will go slower and more detailed but it's up to you**

 **please give reviews and any ideas you want incorporated and I will try**

 **leave reviews**

 **claire xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the support here is a new chapter xx**

Skye's POV

The last thing I remember was my body being on fire and wait, and Trip dead then everything was black. I had woken a while ago and could hear people moving around me but I had yet to open my eyes, I was too scared too. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes then reality would kick in and I would remember Trip and his death and I would also have to accept the difference in me that I felt inside me.

Suddenly I noticed that it was much quieter and I could tell a lot of people had gone and this made me feel safe, so I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was how bright it was and I was blinking rapidly trying to clear my vision. Then I noticed where I was. I was at shield in containment, great they probably knew something was wrong.

They'll probably lock me up forever.

"Skye how you feeling?" May spoke. even though I am a trained agent that still made me jump, literally. Once I calmed down I replied, "I'm fine May, God you really scared me I didn't know you where there."

With a sigh May sat down on the chair that was right to the bed I was on and answered "That was the point Skye we knew you were awake, we are trained experienced spies after all, but you wouldn't open your eyes what's wrong?"

I refused to look at May as tears gathered in my eyes I didn't want to seem weak "I was scared I that everything was going to become real that Trip -" Once I said his name the sobs erupted and I couldn't hold them in anymore. I registered May pulling me into a hug and whispering words of assurance and comfort while I cried my heart out. Once I stopped I made a decision before I could think it through and blurted out "I think I have powers May, I cant control them."

"I know sweetie, I know we all do we ran tests to make sure you were all right. You'll be fine we are here for you."

Suddenly an alarm went blaring off and Coulson ran in and exclaimed "We are under attack by people naming themselves the real shield we need backup."

As May got up and started walking away a blue light emitted out of nowhere and a man with no eyes stood there. In a flash, he grabbed me before I could stop him and then we were gone.

* * *

 **Sorry it has been so long I actually started writing this the same day I posted the other one but I kept forgetting and I have loads of tests coming up so I have been revising a lot. Anyway I hope I will update soon, Please please please update soon.**

 **Bye xx**

 **xclairemariex**


	6. Notice

ok so it has been nearly a year and a half and I have not updated on any of my stories which is very bad and I'm sorry but I promise I have not given up on them .

at the moment life is hectic but I want to start writing again and after a while updates should be more frequent but until that time I want to updating start with just one story then I'll add try updating the others if I have time but in the meantime I need you guys to tell me which one I should update.

so the list is

Being the agent I want to be

Coulsons new assignment

Missing you or not?

new life

Skyes life

What could go wrong? (Now I know I said I wasn't going to carry this story on but I might if I have any inspiration)

you guys can tell me which story you want by either leaving a review or message me over pm

which ever when gets the most requests I will update as soon as possible

Claire


End file.
